Divergent Boarding School
by ButterCupMMC
Summary: Tris is an orphan. She gets sent to boarding school for an unknown reason. She tries to hid the fact that she is an orphan. How will she deal with the fact that she thinks that nobody wants to be her friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris Pov**

My life is full of nothing, but homework and sports. At least it was that way, until my foster parents died. They were the one pair of people that didn't want to get rid of me. You see I am a foster child, I bounce from one home to another, as they try to find me a permanent one. They were going to adopt me, but on their way they got into a car crash. They both died from impact. Anyways that was my last home because now they are sending me off to boarding school. When we get there though I will be a whole different person, I won't be all nice and sweet anymore. I'll be like a eagle soaring through rain clouds. Meaning that nothing will get in my way. As well as anyone.

**Time Lapse (1 hr)**

As I type this I am in a car on my way to the boarding school, located in Tucson, Arizona. They say it is the best school for kids my age. (16) The brochure I also got says that the school is coed. Which means that there will be boys and girls in the same rooms. (4 boys and 4 girls per room) As I am on the last page of the brochure I see that the plane is starting to land. I take out my ear buds, and put them away. I also put away the brochure, and my laptop. When the plane lands I got my carry on bag, then I headed towards the luggage pick-up area. As soon as I spot and get my teal luggage, I turn around to see who called my name. To my surprise though it was the intercom, telling me to go to past the security to meet the person who will be taking me to Divergent Boarding School. As I get past the security I see a women with a sign that says Tris and Four. That must be someone else who needs a ride to Divergent Boarding School.

''Hey, I'm Tris. Are you here to pick me up and take me to Divergent Boarding School.'' I say to the young women as I approach her.

''Yes, I am. My name is Tori. We can leave as soon as possible, I am just waiting for another student. Why don't you go look around at the store's that are in this area.'' She replies back to me in a polite manner.

''Alright.'' I say as I leave my luggage here and head towards the book store.

After I find about half a dozen of books I head to the cash register to check out. When I get there I see that Tori is head over to come get me, along with a boy that looks about a year older.

''Well, I am guessing that you are a big reading fan.'' Said the boy that approached me with Tori.

''I'm guessing that your not.'' I said to him while paying for my books.

''Lucky, guess.'' He stated while grabbing the bag of books I got out of my hands.

''Give me my books back.'' I command.

''Nice chooses.'' He commented while looking at the books that I had gotten.

''Whatever.'' I replied back to him as I took my books from him.

About 5 mins into one of my new books I got annoyed with Four because he kept humming to song that he was listening to. I tried my best not to get angry, but that was a tad hard. Instead I banged my hand against the door handle. After, that nobody talked til we were at the hotel that we would be staying the night at. You see this school provides the transportation for you. They have a very good budget. It is also because there school goes from 1st grade all the way up to 12th grade . Then about 17 miles away they have a collage that most of the students attend to, after they finish school at Divergent Boarding School.

''Okay, guys we are all checked in.'' Tori told us, as she approached the car to retrieve us to go to the two rooms that we would be staying in for the night.

''Now, one of the rooms has two bed while the other room only has one. Since you to will be roommates at school I thought that our could room together for the night.'' Tori continued, since nobody decided to speak.

''Ok.'' I say to her even thought this is going to be the longest night of my life.

''Alrght. Can we have the key to the room know.'' Four asked as he began to unload the Taxi.

''Yes. Now be good. Don't stay up to late. See you in the morning.'' She replied as she made her way to her room, for the night.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new book Divergent Boarding School. Please tr to tell me what I could do to improve it. Be, ButterCups.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris Pov**

After, Tori left we were left in complete utter silence. I was about to ask him what room we were going to be in, but he started to lead the way. I was following him when all of a sudden he stopped.

''Why, are you following me?'' He asked, rudely.

''I am following you because we are suppose to share a room.'' I reply, as if he is stupid.

''No, we are not sharing a room. You can sleep outside.'' He said as he headed for the room.

**Time Lapse (Next day. Morning)**

When I woke up, my back hurt a lot. Four wasn't joking when he said that I would be sleeping outside. He locked the door on me so that I couldn't get inside. He also wouldn't open the door for me. This also proved my theory of him being a total jerk. I started to get up but very slowly because my back was hurting a lot. When I finally got up I carried my luggage to the room we were supposed to share and knocked on the door. I waited almost 5 mins before I knocked again. When I knocked the second time he answered.

''What do you want?'' He asked, well more like commanded me to tell him.

''I want to at least take a shower since you made me sleep outside.'' I replied with a lot of angry.

''I think I'm good. Why don't you go ask Tori?'' He said, with more annoyance then sadness in the world. Which is a to mention you think

''No! I am sick of you thinking that you are the best in the entire world, when you are not.'' I screamed at him.

''If I wanted to be annoyed every single min of the day, I would have stayed back at my home.'' I continue, as I yelled.

''Not to mention you think that you control every thing. You want every thing to be all about you. Well, newsflash you will never get ant where i life with the idea of you being the best at everything in your head.'' I yelled again to get the point across.

''Lastly, I don't give a care in the world what you want, I am going to take a shower.'' I yelled for the last time before, I punched him square in the jaw, and kick him where the sun don't shine, so I could walk behind him. I then went into the room and saw a girl on the bed sleeping.

''Wow, you are really desperate.'' I hollered back at him, but he didn't reply.

''Actually, she just showed up last night. Then we kinda of got drunk and sealed the deal.'' He said while hesitating, to continue.

''Ya, I consider that being desperate.'' I tell him as I approach the girl in the bed that was suppose to be my bed.

''Whatever.'' He replied, as he rolled his eyes as if nothing just happened.

As I began to set my luggage down I got a brilliant idea. I headed towards the bathroom pretending to get a shower. I started the water and stood in front of the mirror, where I pretended to take my clothes off.

''Ops, I forgot something.'' I said out loud, as I walk out with only a towel covering my body, on purpose. As I walk by Four I know that he is staring at my ass. When I reach my suit case I pull out my most revealing lingerie ever. Its a matching two piece a lacy see through tong, and a lacy see through push up bra which makes my boobs look even bigger then they already are. I hold them up to wear he can see them then walk back into the bathroom.

''By the way don't think I saw you checking me out.'' I say to Four before I close the door.

Also you maybe wondering why I did that. I did that because i wanted to prove something. I wanted to prove that he was being desperate and that he is in fact a perv. You see he is my definition of a player. That is why I want to be different. I am sick of boys and girls thinking that they are better then me, when in fact they are just total wannabe's.

As I changed into my clothes which consisted of a tight black v-neck t-shirt. Black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and some combat boots. Then to finish my outfit off I added my necklace that my last foster parents gave me before they died in that car crash. It is a sterling silver chain with a silver heart charm that says love on one side, and love one word that says it all on the other side. When I finally finished I left the bathroom in a hurry to find that the bedroom was completed empty. Then all I could think about is. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

** Tris Pov**

The first thing that I thought of when I got out of the bathroom to find the hotel room empty, was that Four was up to another one of his little jokes. If this is one his jokes it isn't very funny. I begun to get more and more worried apparently all of his stuff was gone, and the girl that he had sex with was gone. The one thing that is off is that my stuff is here. Then something just hit me. They left without me. I ran outside to see if I could spot anyone, but I couldn't. I was about to turn around when I heard something.

''Tris, there you are.'' I turned around to see Tori say towards me.

''Where is Four I can't seem t find him?'' I ask out of curiosity.

''Funny story actually. You see this morning Four meet me at the taxi with a girl. The girl looked so much like you so I thought it was you. We got in the taxi and everything then we started to drive to the school when we got there, I dropped them off. I was helping get the luggage out when I noticed that the girl didn't have an suitcases with her. That's when I realized they tricked me into thinking that it was you in the car the entire time. So ya, but I am really sorry.'' Tori said as we walked into the hotel room.

''I hate him.'' I say as I got my luggage and started heading out f the bedroom.

''Who was that girl anyways.'' Tori asked me as we left the hotel.

''Some girl that he found last night and had sex with.'' I reply as calmly as I can.

''Wait where you there when they were doing it?'' Tori asked as we continued our conversation.

''Nope. He locked the door on me so I had to sleep outside.'' I say as I load my luggage into the Taxi.

''Wait, he did that. I am so sorry I have known him ever since he was little I never knew he was capable of such things.'' She stated to me as I begun to drift ff to sleep, while the car began to go to Divergent Boarding School.

**Time Lapse (At Divergent Boarding School)**

When I arrived at the school I was in total shock, of how big the campus was. Tori told me where to go for my door room. She said that I was in room 46 on floor 10. Which is the highest floor. That you can go to for the door rooms. I began to walk to my door room after Tori gave me my school packet, which also had my school schedule in it. Also after I said my goodbye to her. As I entered the elevator I hit the pent house which is number ten, then it started to go up to my room floor. When I arrived in the top floor I realized that it was an actually pent house. I unlocked the door with my key, then entered the penthouse and closed the elevator behind me.

I left my luggage in the living room while I explored where I would be living for the next two years of my life. As I entered the kitchen I immediately smelled food.

''Why, Finally your here I've been expecting you all day. I am so sorry to you, for what Four did. He's never done anything else like that . I made lasagna. Ow silly me I am Marlene. I will show you to your room after dinner.'' She said finished under 1 min while I went back to the living room to find that my suitcase is gone.

''Marlene I can't seem t find my luggage. I swear I left it right here.'' I say to her as I begin to re-enter the kitchen. Where I find the lights I turned n the lights, a bunch f people I don't know scream Welcome.

''Hi, not to be rude or anything, but who are you people.'' I say to them as I notice Four and Marlene.

''Well, you know Four and I but the rest I pretty sure you don't know. Starting from left to right there is Zeke and Uriah they are twins, and Shauna and Christina.'' Marlene said to me.

''Well nice to meet all of you, but I was wondering if any f you have seen my luggage. I left it in the living room and now I can't find it have any of you seen it before?'' I ask as politely as I possibly can.

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter then usually. I didn't knw what else to write bye, Buttercups. Have a good Easter if you celebrate Easter.**


	4. Author's note

**Sorry I haven't been updating I just had surgery I will try my best to update.**

**-Madison**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tris Pov**

After the big welcome Four left then anther boy came into the room.

''Hey, guys sorry I am late I didn't know what kind of ice cream to get.'' The boy said, as he walked in holding two bags.

''Ow, and this is Will.'' Christina added to the pile of names I have to learn.

''Its nice to meet most of you.'' I say t them while empathizing the word most.

''. . . but have any of you seen my luggage.'' I continue hoping that one of them have seen it.

''Actually, yes. I put them in the room you will be sleeping in.'' The girl say whose name I believe to be Shauna.

''Oh. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that for me.'' I say to her as I try my best not to show how glad I am that I am here.

''There is one bad thing though, your wardrobe. Seriously, your need some new clothes.'' Christina said to me as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even though to me it wasn't.

''Well, good luck getting me to a mall, or any girly girly clothing store's.'' I reply back to them. As I see that all the girls have these devious smirks on there faces.

''Why, are they looking at me like the demon just came and stole there souls?''I ask the boys who all look kinda of scared except, for Four.

''Well, see they have this tradition to go back to school shopping with each other. If any one of them refuses they just get clothes for that person and hide all the clothes that they have now.'' Four explains as the other boys back up even more.

''I don't really care. I will just ditch school that day and stay inside.'' I say to him.

**Four's Pov**

When the girl that I slept with who's name I still don't arrived with me to the school she was pissed. She wasn't mad at the girl,but she was mad at me. She finally realized that it wasn't Tris. I knew she would be mad at me. I didn't think she would be so mad that she would ground me and take away my phone and credit card. You see when I was little my mom died, because my dad whipped her. He then started to whip me. I hated it, but I didn't do anything about it. That was until my mom's friends found out. It was my mom's funeral and my mom's sister was talking to my dad. Then all of a sudden she came over here. She told me to turn around. I did what she told then the most unexpected thing happened. She lifted up my shirt. Everyone at the funeral looked shocked. I don't know who, but somebody called the police. My aunt must have knew it was my dad because she took me to her house after he got arrested. Tori was my aunt she took care of me and made sure nothing ever happened to me. Ever since that day, she is basically my mom. All my room mates knew what happened to me, and they never looked at me with pity The reason I am telling you this is because Tori has never been mad at me before. I don't know what to do now. I don't even know why she is so mad. I just wonder why she cares so much about Tris. I mean they barely know each other. I think I will got talk with the guys and girls when I get to our dorm.

**Hey, guys. I just wanted to say thank you so much for thinking about me. I am getting better. I also wanted to say sorry this chapter is shorter then usually, and that I haven'y updated in a very long time. I have an idea, the first three people to comment with a number higher then 800 will be the number of words that I will write in the next chapter. Thank you again. Bye, buttercups.**


	6. Than You!

**Thank you, for reading this story. It means a lot to me. Especially since my story has been viewed by over 1,000 people I would like to thank everybody who has read this story. I will also be listing everybody who reviewed, Favorited, and followed my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you again. Bye ButterCups.**

**Reviews**

**-StickieBelle**

**-Blue Alaskan Wolf**

**-trisnfour15 (2)**

**-AshleyHere (2)**

**-Charlette Rebelle**

**-Guest **

**Following**

**-AshleyHere **

**-Charlette Rebelle**

**-Fours Girl123**

**-Kagome216812**

**-Leahdelany237**

**-PikachuLover99**

**-RedHeadedGodess**

**-Veeherondale**

**-baby1327**

**-cm103350**

**-herondale-lover3**

** .geek (love your username :D) **

** .5661**

**-thefactionlessgirlinpurple**

**-trispreaton**

**Favorited**

**-JodiCatherine**

**-****Kagome216812**

**-Leahdelany237**

**-RedHeadedGodess**

**-Soccerplayer.6**

**-ais116**

**-lauren. **

**-**** .geek (love your username :D) **

** .5661**

**-pancycakelove**

**Once again thank you so much, Bye ButterCups. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Four's Pov**

After, I received my dorm room number for this year I head over. When I enter my dorm the lights were off. Right, when I turned the lights on I saw all of my room mates jump out and scream ''Welcome!''

''Wait. Four what did you do this time?'' Christina ask as she notices that I am by myself.

''What do you mean? I did nothing, they said that are new room mate would be arriving tomorrow.'' I ask and said to them, but when I tell them that I see they face palm themselves.

''No, she was arriving with you?'' Christina said towards me, with her voice growing with rage.

''Well, in that case. She hates me already.'' I sate to them while trying to explain what happened. Involving the entire story.

''That is why she hates me now.'' I finish up saying telling them the story of all the drama that happened since I got off the plane.

''You are so stupid.''Christian yells at me.

''Though I am curious about something?'' I question.

''What?'' Zeke my best friend questions my question back.

''When Tori found out she yelled at me and took away my phone and credit card. She has never been mad at me before.'' I responded while thinking of the possibles.

''That is odd.'' Marlene confined in to the group. AS the rest of us including me nodded.

''She never yells at anyone unless it brings back a bad memory including people with perfect childhoods. The only interesting thing is your grounded. She never grounds you.'' Will observed being thee nerd he is.

''Whats her name again?'' Shauna asked.

''Beatrice Prior, Tris for short.'' Uriah replied to her question.

''I know why now.'' Shauna said as we all gasped as we read what it said.

**Sorry this is so short. I am working really hard to update more. The surgery caused me not to be able to wear my glasses for a while. I now can wear them this is why I am updating. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for being very patient.**

**Bye ****Buttercups**

**-Madison **


End file.
